


Taxi

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Dean is annoyed, M/M, designated driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 24





	

"I'm not a Taxi Service!" Dean practically yelled as he pulled up outside BEn's friends house for their Christmas party.

"Thanks Dean," Ben said, practically climbing into the front to give Dean a hug.

Dean hugged the kid back and muttered, "I'm still not a Taxi service."

"Dean?" Sam asked, also in the back seat. "Are you going to get to the bar or not?"

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean said. "Later Ben, I'll pick you up at 6, yeah?" Ben climbed out, waved to his family and went to join his friends party. The remaining three men in the Impala pulled up outside a bar. Sam went straight for the bar and ordered himself a drink, Dean and Cas took a table in the back.

Neither Angel or Hunter were drinking, Cas because he didn't feel like it (No end of the world, as far as he was concerned there was no reason to) and Dean because he was designated driver and Sam wouldn't let him drink. "I'm not a goddamn taxi service," Dean muttered angrily.

"Of course you aren't Dean," Cas said to him. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"I feel like a taxi service sometimes..."

"You aren't a taxi service," Cas said. "You don't get paid for driving people around." With that Dean dropped his head onto the table with an almighty thunk.


End file.
